Kill List
FREEMODE EVENT |name = Kill List |image = KillList-GTAO-Screenshot.png |game = O |for = 1-4 GTA Online Protagonists |location = San Andreas |target = Merryweather patrols |reward = $20,000 - $30,000 |todo = Destroy the Merryweather patrols Get back to the combat zone. (if leaving the area) |fail = You were eliminated from Kill List Leaving the zone Leaving the vehicle before Kill List begins Wasted Not enough valid players to continue with Kill List Your team vehicle was destroyed. Kill List has started without you. You are no longer able to take part in Kill List. Player has abandoned Kill List. }} Kill List is a Freemode Event available in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Freemode Events Update. Description The Kill List mode is a competitive mode where one to four players team up to destroy the Merryweather patrols. The available vehicles are the Savage, Buzzard Attack Chopper, Hydra, Valkyrie (at least a 2-player team) and Rhino Tank.Vehicles *UW_TMBUZ = BUZZARD *UW_TMHYD = HYDRA *UW_TMRHN = RHINO *UW_TMSAV = SAVAGE *UW_TMVALK = VALKYRIE If the vehicle available is the Valkyrie, at least 2 players are required to utilize the passenger-only weaponry.UW_VALK = At least two players are required to start Kill List in a Valkyrie. The event timer will count down, and will only end once it reaches 0, or once the marked vehicle is fully occupied. Once entered, and the timer finished, Merryweather units will begin to spawn around the player's vehicle. At first, they will spawn in other similar vehicles, for example, if the player is in a Buzzard, Merryweather agents will pursue in Buzzards. Eventually, after more agents are killed, they may spawn other modes of transport, such as by air vehicles and land vehicles. Once all patrols have been killed, Kill List will end. The vehicle the player/team are in will then self destruct in 15 seconds. The score the team/player gains is the number of successful kills they acquire against Merryweather operatives. Merryweather will spawn in numerous land and air vehicles, including: *P-996 LAZER *Savage *Buzzard Attack Chopper *Insurgent Pick-Up *Mesa (Merryweather variant) The number of targets required to be killed in order to complete the event depends on the vehicle(s) Merryweather spawn in, ranging from 9 targets (9 individual P-996 LAZERs) to 44 targets (11 four-man Buzzard Attack Choppers). Players cannot start Kill List if they have an active wanted levelUW_COPS = Lose the Cops before starting Kill List., if they are in Passive ModeUW_PASSMD = You can't participate in this event while Passive Mode is enabled., if they have hidden Freemode Events using the Interaction MenuUW_HIDE = You are unable to take part in Kill List as you have chosen to hide the event., or if they have not completed the Tutorial of GTA Online''UW_TUT = You are unable to take part in Kill List until you have completed the tutorial. Kill List Vehicle Locations ;Hydra *Southernmost point of Los Santos International Airport, beside Michael's personal hangar. *Vinewood Sign summit, in the restricted facility at the end of Mount Haan Drive. *Elysian Island, Port of Los Santos. *NOOSE Headquarters parking lot. ;Buzzard Attack Chopper *Western quarter of Galileo Observatory. *Lester's Warehouse, Murrieta Heights. *La Fuente Blanca, Vinewood Hills. *Alta Construction Site, Alta. ;Valkyrie *Vespucci Helipad. *Galilee. *University of San Andreas sports field. *El Gordo Lighthouse, near Cape Catfish. *Stoner Cement Works, Harmony. ;Savage *End of the McKenzie Field runway. *North Point, Paleto Bay. ;Rhino Tank *Palmer-Taylor Power Station western fringe road. *Redwood Lights Track *Terminal, Port of Los Santos. Instructional Messages is available. Enter the vehicle and destroy the Merryweather patrols for $20,000 and RP.}} to start Kill List.}} Soundtrack The soundtrack that plays during Kill List is called "Univ" and was added as part of the Freemode Events Update. It plays only during Kill List and Kill List Competitive. Gallery Buzzard Attack Chopper KillList-GTAO-Buzzard-AboutToStart.png|'Kill List''' is about to start. GTA-FreemodeEvent-KillList.png GTA-FreemodeEvent-KillListWin.png|'Kill List' Winner screen. Hydra KillList-GTAO-Available.PNG|'Kill List' is available. KillList-GTAO-Map.PNG|Icon on the map. KillList-GTAO-Hyra.PNG|Hydra. KillList-GTAO-HydraKill.PNG| KillList-GTAO-Lazers.PNG|Lazers attacking the player. KillList-GTAO-HydraWin.PNG|Winning in the Hydra. Tips *Occupy (or at least attempt to) all seats in the vehicle. The more players, the better the chance of successfully killing all the enemies in a shorter space of time. *If there are only 2 players in an armed vehicle, it is best if the second player occupies a mounted weapon, such as the Buzzard's missile launcher, or the Valkyrie's cannon. *Originally, the Savage towards the end of Kill List in helicopters was only able to use its missiles, however, as of The Doomsday Heist, the helicopter is able to use its standard explosive rounds. These can instantly kill the occupants and severely damage the helicopter - since the Buzzard is significantly more durable during Kill List than in regular gameplay, it can withstand several shots, however it's best to approach the Savage with care and use missiles from a far distance to avoid the Savage's explosive cannon. **It should also be noted that the Savage's cannon is remote and can point and shoot in whichever direction it pleases, similar to AI controlled P-996 LAZERs in Fort Zancudo and during various Air Freight Cargo missions, and the Buzzard Attack Chopper's miniguns during several missions, including Kill List. Trivia *If the player is quick enough, before the vehicle is "locked" to prevent players escaping, the player can quickly exit the vehicle before Kill List begins (albeit all other players are already in the vehicle). External Links *Kill List and other Freemode Events announced on Rockstar Newswire *Game Tips on Rockstar Newswire References See Also *Kill List Competitive Navigation }} Category:Freemode Events Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Content in GTA V Category:Missions in Freemode Events Update Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA Online Category:DLC Missions in GTA Online